Here from New York
by honeybeemae
Summary: Lucas Scott is a single father to his two young sons. And her comes Brooke Davis a young fashion designer looking for inspiration. Tree Hill will never be the same. (The first chapter will just be the characters.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay guy I have a new story. The first chapter is once again is the characters list and a little background. **_

_**Lucas Scott**__** is a single father to his two twin sons Landon and Hunter. He is the head coach for his old high school team the Tree Hill Ravens. He has one younger half-brother and one younger half-sister. He is 24 years old and his sons are almost 4 years old. His wife died in a car crash when the boys were 8 months old. He has lived in Tree Hill all his life. **_

_**Landon Scott**__** is one of Lucas Scott's son's. he is the older of the two by a little less than 5 minutes he has shaggy blond hair and blue eyes like his father. He loves going to work with his dad.**_

_**Hunter Scott**__** is one of Lucas Scott's son's. He is the slightly younger twin by less than 5 minutes. He has buzzed blond hair but deep green eyes; he gets that from his mom.**_

_**Nathan Scott**__** is the slightly younger brother of Lucas Scott. He plays for the Charlotte Bobcats. He has a wife and a 6 year old son named James "Jamie". He lives in the nicer part of tow since he is rich.**_

_**Haley James**__** Scott is the wife of Nathan Scott. She is a part time singer and a full time mother to her 6 year old son Jamie. She keeps her brother-in-law's mothers café opened for her. She is unknowingly pregnant with her second child.**_

_**Jamie Scott**__** is the Nathan and Haley Scotts son. He is in kindergarten and loved to go to his dads games and his moms concerts. He loves hanging out with his younger cousins.**_

_**Brooke Davis **__** She is not from Tree Hill, she is from New York. She meet Haley during a album cover shoot. Brooke has known Haley for a little over 4 years, they have become good friends. She is coming to Tree hill for the winter and to get new inspiration. **_

_**Jake Jagielski**__** he grew up with the Scott boys. He lives in Tree Hill with his wife Payton and their two daughters 7 year old Jenny and 3 year old Hannah. His oldest daughter Jenny is from a previous relationship before Payton. He runs Trick for Lucas's mom.**_

_**Payton Sawyer Jagielski**__** she is the wife to Jake Jagielski. She has a step daughter named Jenny who she has known since she was almost a year and she has another daughter who is hers named Hannah. She owns her own record label inside of the night club Trick.**_

_**Jenny Jageilski**__** is the 7 year old daughter to Jake Jagielski she lives with her father and step mother who she loves. She hasn't seen her mom since she was little. She calls her step mom, mom. She is best friends with Jamie.**_

_**Hannah Jageilski**__** is the youngest daughter to Jake and Payton. She has her mom's light blond hair and her dads dark eyes. She is a giggling girlie girl. **_

_**If you want me to add anybody put it in the comments or send me a pm and tell me what they are going to be and I will see what I can. And remember to tell me if you like it or not.**_


	2. Life goes on

_**Okay guys I hope you like it, I have another story on my profile if you want to also read that. And remember if it's not too much please review and comment.**_

I was sprawled out on my bed, my face turned into my pillow. I had my eyes closed as I heard my bedroom door squeak open and then the sound of very little footsteps sneak into my room. I surprised my smile as I felt the bed shift ever so slightly as my to son's crawled into my king size bed. I peaked under my eye lids and saw my son Landon crawl across the bed and then plop down on my stomach. I groaned and opened my eyes fully.

"Hello boys." I said sleepily and smiled as my youngest child Hunter crawled over and cuddled into my side. Landon sighed and then sprawled out on my stomach. Hunter was wearing his superman pajamas and Landon was wearing his Captain America pajamas. I lifted Landon into one arm and Hunter into the other and slowly climbed out of my bed,

"Come on Boys, lets got to the café for breakfast. How does that sound." Both my boys nodded vigorously and jumped out of my arms and ran to their rooms to get changed. I laughed and shock my head as I walked over to my own dresser, in search of something warm to wear since it the sky was spittig out snow. I changed into a pair of dark fitted jeans and a long black t shirt. I walked down the hallway and stuck my head into Hunters room first to check on him. He was now wearing a pair of jeans but was in search of a shirt. I smiled and closed the door and walked a little further down the hallway to Landon's room. I stuck my head into his room and he was dressed in the same kind of jeans as his brother but he had a shirt on. Hi shirt was a long sleeve red power ranger's shirt. He was on his stomach n the floor in search of what I presumed were his shows. I shock me head as he pulled them out. I shut the door and walked down the stairs and into the living room.

I was sliding my shows on when the boys came running down the stairs. Hunter had found a shirt; it was a blue and grey long sleeve. I helped both buys tie their shoes and we walked over to the door. I handed each boy their thicker jackets and the fallowed suit and put mine on. I grabbed both boys by their hands and we walked out of the house and down the side walk. It was only about an 8 minute walk from our house to the café. When we made it to the café, I dusted both boys off from the snow as we walked in. My sister in law Haley was behind the counter as we walked in and smiled at us.

"Hey boys." She said with a smile, both boys ran over to their aunt Haley and gave her a hug. After they got done they ran over to our regular booth an sat down. I walked over to Haley and gave her a brotherly hug.

"Hey Hales." She smiled and returned the hug.

"How's it going Luke." I nodded in answer. " Umm and if you don't mind we'll have our usual." I said and she nodded and walked back to the kitchen. I strolled over to the boys who were both sitting on their knees on one side of the table. I sat down and smiled at them.

"Sow whose paying?" I said and both boys pointed to me with a giggle. I sighed dramatically.

"Fine I guess, but your payen next time." I said and both boy shock their heads in denial causing me to laugh and lean back into my seat and watch them as the colored on the children place mat. Those two boys in front of me were my life, they were what kept me going after Sarah died. As I watched the twins, thunders footsteps ran to me and the small figure jumped into my arms. I grunted and caught him. I looked down and laughed as I saw who it was. It was my nephew Jamie. I hugged him and he hugged back.

"Whats up J-man." I said as I released him from the hug. H shrugged and practically bounced over to his young cousins. I laughed and shock my head. Haley walked over just then with a tray full of food and laid it down on the table.

"Come on Jamie let's let you cousins and Uncle Luke eat peacefully." Jamie sighed and waved a goodbye and took off to the counter and slide through the little gate to the back room. Haley handed each boy their plates and then handed me mine. I smiled and thank you and both buys called out a thank you to after I reminded them. Haley smiled and walked back to the counter to serve more food.

"Eat up boys, were headed to basketball practice after this." I said and the twins cheered with their mouths full of their food. I laughed and sipped my coffee.

After we finished eating I handed both boys back their coats and they slipped them on. I tossed the money fro the bill and a tip on the counter and once again grabbed both boys' hands. I called out a goodbye to my sister-in-law and nephew as we walked out of the cafe. Landon kicked the light dusting of snow as we walked down the side walk back to the house.

"So we going to head home, ill grab the bag with your guys's extra clothes, will get in the car and then head over to the high school. Okay?" Both boys said okay back to me with happiness in their voices. When we made it to the house I sent the boys to their room to grab a toy to play with while I worked. When they came back down I had their extra clothes in a bag and I slide their toys into it as I lead them outside and to my car. Once I got them buckled in and I got in and buckled up we pulled out and headed to the high school. A little over 14 minutes later we were parked and I was helping the boys out of the car. Landon grabbed the little duffle out of my hands and carried it himself. I laughed and grabbed their hands as we walked into the gym doors.

The players were already there. Hunter let go of my hand and ran over to the bleachers to get his perfect seat to watch them practice. Landon stuck next to me and waved as some of the players yelled whats up to him. I got them situated on the bleacher and I called Practice to a start. I was doing attendance when I noticed some one was missing.

"Ok guys anybody seen the new kid? Todd Miller?" I asked and the looked at each other with the shake of their head.

"Ok fine lets get started. Lets do the daily dozen." I called and the nodded and ran down court. I watched as the went and then glanced over at my boys who were seating near the top of the empty stands. I smiled as I thought to myself

"_Life went on"_


	3. Didnt i just see you

_**Okay here you go and remember to review and comment.**_

**Brooke Davis POV**

I sighed as I stepped out of the airport and looked around. I shivered and pulled my thin jacket closer to me. Great I came to Tree Hill to get away from the snow, and when I get here there's snow. I sighed and looked around for a face I knew.

"B. Davis." I smiled and turned in the direction the call came from. I smiled and opened my arms up for a hug. Haley walked over and hugged me.

"Welcome to Tree Hill." She said and I smiled as she lead me to her car.

"I can't believe I'm here." I said with a smile as we drove out of the airport area. Tree hill was so different than New York. We talked for the whole drive. After a while we drove through the town of Tree Hill.

"So Umm since its afternoon. How about you come to the Café." I nodded and smiled.

"You mean that little café you learned so much in?" She nodded. After about 4 minutes she parked and we climbed out of the car. I left my bag in the car and we walked in. I smiled as I looked around. It felt like home. People around the café were talking and laughing as they ate their lunch. Haley led me over to the counter. I smiled even more once I saw Nathan sitting there.

"Brooke Davis in tiny little Tree Hill." I laughed and smacked his shoulder a I hugged him.

"So where's little man?" As soon as I asked that Jamie came running from the back room and wrapped his little arms around my waist.

"Aunt Brooke." I laughed and hugged him tight against me.

"What's up little man." I said and he started talking a mile a minute . After he finally settled down we sat down at the counter as Haley began rushing around bussing tables. She handed me a coffee and I talked to Nathan. After a while the bell rung signaling the door was opened. I didn't glance up, nut after a second a boy popped up in between myself and Nathan. He had shaggy blond hair and was wearing a red shirt. He was talking to Nathan a hundred miles a minute then ran off to the back room. It was so random and cute I had to laugh. I looked at Nathan in question, he turned in his chair just in time to ketch another boy who had jumped to Nathan. Nathan caught him easily and laughed.

"Wait didn't I just see him run to the back rom?" I questioned with another laugh. The boy turned to me with a cute lop sided smile.

"Tat was Landon." He said with a giggle and Nathan and I laughed.

"That was his twin brother Landon. And this little shrimp is Hunter. Their my brothers kids." I nodded. Both little boys were completely adorable. The boy cuddled into Nathan side and stole a French frie of his uncle's plat. Nathan laughed and slapped the boys hand. Just then a man ran up to us.

"Tell me you have seen the other one?" I glanced up at him and looked him up and down. He was fine to say the least. He had spiked blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He hadn't looked at me yet, his gaze was sintered on Nathan. Nathan laugh and pointed to the back room. The guy let out a deep breath then he suddenly saw me. He smiled and extended his hand out to me.

"Hi I'm Lucas, Nathan's brother." I shook his hand and smiled.

"And the twins dad." I asked and he nodded. The little boy Hunter reached for his dad and Lucas grabed him and slung him over his shoulder. Hunter began laughing as did Lucas.

"If you'll excuse me I have to get some lunch into the boys." Just as he said that the other twin came rushing over to them and jumped onto his dad. I waved a goodbye as he carried both boys to a back table and sat them down. I turned and faced Nathan.

"Where's their mom?" I questioned then sipped my coffee. Nathan rubbed his knuckles and sighed.

"Sarah, Lucas wife, died when the boys were just tiny. She was in a car crash, drunk driver hit her car. She died on impact. That was almost 4 years ago." I sighed sadly and slowly turned my gaze to the 2 blondes in the back of the café. The twins were laughing at something their father had said. I slowly turned my attrition back to Nathan.

"They were childhood sweet hearts; she grew up with him and Haley." I sighed and my heart went out to Lucas and his little boys.

"Luke never had a great life. Our dad abandoned him and his mom before he was even born. Then our uncle, the man who raised him was killed when we were in high school. And then his wife died, leaving him with two tiny little boys." I smiled sadly and nodded.

"Anyways on a happier note, you are invited over for Christmas." He said just as Haley walked over. Nathan wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him.

"Well thank you and I except." I said with a laugh.

"So, Lucas is single." I let out a giggle and covered my face up with my hands to hid my blush.

"Haley hush." I streaked and Haley laughed.

"Come on even I have to admit, Lucas is hot." Both Nathan and I groaned.

"Babe, remember that is my brother you're talking about." He said which caused both me and Haley go off into a giggling fit. Jamie rolled his eye and ran over to sit with his uncle and his younger cousin. Him doing that caused all three of us to laugh.

"You don't think he'll tell Luke what you said do you?" Nathan questioned as he calmed down from his laughing fit. Haley shrugged with a smile on her face.

"Probably, he tells his Uncle Lucas everything." I glanced over at the table, they were talking and laughing. Lucas had Jamie under one arm with his boys on the other side. He was hot.

"Yea your right Haley, Lucas is hot." I must have said it a little too loud because out of the corner of my eyes I saw Lucas cough and choke on his drink. I blushed a deep red and buried my head into my hands. Both Haley and Nathan started into another laughing fit.

Great, just great. I'm not even in Tree Hill for an hour and I'm already embarrassing myself in front of everyone.

_**Hey guys I hope you liked it and remember to review and comment. **_


	4. Its been four years

**~Hey guys I hope you liked my last chapter and thank you so much for all the kind comments and reviews. So I hope you like this chapter and remember to also Review and Comment once more. So here you go I hope you don't hate it.~**

**Ps- If you have anything you want me to add, like ideas. Just send me a me a message and and we will work something out.**

**Lucas POV**

While we were still at the café for lunch Hunter had fallen asleep. I slipped his jacket onto him and yanked the hood up. I lifted him into my arms and grabbed Landon's glove covered hand. I called out a goodbye to Haley and Nathan. I smiled softly at Brooke and said a kind goodbye and walked out of the café and down to my car. I put under in first and buckled him up. Landon was harder, he put up a fight. He kept saying he was too big for a buster seat. After about 2 minutes of us arguing I finally got him to sit in his seat and I buckled him up. I shut his door with a sigh and paused for a moment and turned my gaze to the café.

As I looked through the window I could see Nathan and Haley laugh at something Jamie said. Just as I was about to turn my gaze away, Brooke turned her head and our eyes meet. We stood there, looking at one another for just a few seconds. It would have been longer but Landon slapped the window to get my attention. I jumped at the sound and got into the car and leaned against the seat. I ran my left hand through my hair then started the car.

"Daddy?" I looked at the review mirror at Landon. He was looking back at me. I smiled.

"Yea Buddy?" I asked him as I turned down a road.

"What will we get a new mommy?" I paused then gulped as I thought about what to say to him.

"Umm I don't know buddy, I wish I did. It would make things a lot easier if I knew." I said with a sigh as I pulled onto our street. Landon nodded and began playing with his two he had gotten out of the gym bag. My heart hurt as I thought about his question. The boys had tons of mother figures in their lives. Haley was there to teach them, Payton was there to put her opinions into the boys. But they only had me to hold them when they were sick, to hug them when they cried. I thought about that as I parked and got the boys out. I carried Hunter in on my side, his head was on my shoulder as he slept. As soon as I unlocked the door Landon ran inside ahead of me and into the living room/play room.

"Don't start playing Lan' it's about nap time." I called and I laughed as I heard him groan and drop a toy back into his toy box full of toys. I walked up the stairs and into Hunter bedroom. I sat down on his bed nd leaned him against me as I shock his arms out of his coat. As I laid him down and took his shoes off Landon ran in and into the connecting bathroom to his room. I rolled my eyes good heartedly. I tucked Hunter in and walked through the joining bathrooms and into Landon's, shutting both doors behind me.

"Come on little man." I said as he kicked off his shoes and handed me his jacket, as slow as he could

"Lan', come on. The sooner you fall asleep the sooner you wake up and the sooner you can play." Landon huffed and stomped his little feet over to his race car bed.

"I don't know whys I got to take a nap." I smiled and gave him a slight nuggie, which made him giggle. I lifted him into his car bed and tucked him in. He sighed sleepily and I kissed his head and stood up.

"I'll see ya, when you wake up. Okay?" He nodded and turned over in his bed to lay on his side. I smiled and walked out through the bedroom door, flicking the switch off as I went. I left the door open so I could hear him if he woke up. I walked back down the stairs and into my home office. I left the door opened just a crack so I could listen for the boys, and sat down in my leather desk chair. I glanced at my desk and I sighed as I located a familiar picture, with my eyes. I picked it up and sighed as I gazed at the old picture. It was a picture of the whole group with all their kids down at the river court. It was taken just weeks before Sarah died. In the picture Nathan had little Jamie on his shoulder and Jake had Baby Hannah in his arms and Payton was holding Jenny on her hip. Haley was laughing as she barely made it into the picture after setting the timer, as the picture was being taken and me and Sarah were smiling at one another as we each held one of the boys in our arms.

Sarah had always been my best friend. She played girls basketball for the high school and said one day she would teach the boys to play basketball, seeing as she was the one with all the real talent. I would always laugh and then tickle her every time she brought it up. I sat there and wiped a tear from my eyes.

"I guess I'll be teaching them." I said with a shaky sigh as I sat the picture back down and then looked down at my left hand, I sighed once more as I twisted my ring around.

"God Sar', it can't already have been nearly four years. It feels like just yesterday you were laughing at one of Nathans corny jokes or accidently getting high with Haley and her sisters." I said and then leaned back against the chair, I lifted my hand once more I wiped the tears that had escaped.

"I miss you so much." I said and took a deep shaky breath. I then remembered what she said to my after uncle Keith died, i was real brocken up about it. She said something to me that scared me then and still scares me now just about more than anything.

"_Life goes on, wither you're ready or not."_

* * *

**~Okay guys I hope you like it and remember to review and comment. And if you want me to write a a specific story, just send me a message and ill see that I can do and don't forget to check out my other story Summer in Tree Hill.~**


	5. A Dream at the desk

_**Hey guys I hope you like it and remember to Review and Comment. And hey ill have another story out soon son remember to check out my profile. Hope you like it **_

Lucas had fallen asleep at his desk.

Lucas's Dream

"_Lucas, I swear to god. Get your sexy Butt out here or I'm leaving." I sighed as I heard my longtime girlfriend call out from the other side of the gym door._

"_I'm not coming out in till you swear you won't hit me." I demanded and that's when I heard Nathan laugh from just beside me. I turned my head and glared daggers at him. He held up his hands in surrender._

"_Keep it shut would you, traitor?!" I demanded and kept my shoulder against the door. I heard her huff and I then could practically hear her slowly roll her eyes and huff once more._

"_Fine Luke, I won't hit you." I thought about it for a moment then slowly opened the door, I shoved Nathan out first. As I shoved him out he was hit by a small pale female hand. Nathan yelped and rubbed the spot. I heard his abuser gasp and start apologizing, I took that moment to run out of the gym and toward the car as fast I could possible run. _

"_LUCAS, NO FAIR!" I laughed but dared not to look over my shoulder. But I could hear the soft sound of her running after me. Okay maybe it wasn't my best idea trying to run away from the captain of the girls track AND basketball team. But hey, when you're going to get hit by your crazy girlfriend you do stupid shit._

"_Lucas" She wined and I laughed with a grin on my face. I was gaining enough ground that I decided to look back. But my estimate of the distance between us was not correct at all. She was only a few feet behind me, and she didn't looked winded at all._

"_Sarah, you're going to kill me." I joked, but she stopped dead in her tracks. I glanced over my shoulder and stopped. She had completely stopped at was looking down at the ground and then it hit me. I could die._

"_Sar' I didn't mean it like that. I'm fine." I glided over to her as she stayed there, her gaze locked on the ground. Nathan, who was still standing by the entrance, lost his smile as he saw Sarah concerned face. He was about to jog over to check on us, but I held up my hand to stop him. He nodded and sat down on a bench close to him. I sighed and looked back at Sarah._

"_Babe…Sarah..Sar' look at me." She slowly looked up at me. Sarah was a good foot shorter then me with her high heels on. I pulled her close to me as I saw the tears she dared not to let flow._

"_Im not gonna die." I said with a slight laugh to ease the tension. She nodded into my chest. And I sighed slightly._

"_Hey come on you cant let Nathan see you cry. The last time Nathan saw you cry was after Whitey closed the gym." She laughed through her unshed tears, which in turn made me laugh._

"_I love you Lucas." I smile increased more the twice its original size and I pulled her closer._

"_I love you too Sarah Paisley and i always will."_

I awoke as I heard the sound of childish giggles. I sat up strait and rubbed my face that was sore and red from me laying it down on my desk. I leaned against my chair and once more glanced down at the picture.

"I still do." I said as I unlocked the top drawer of my desk and gently slid my gold band off my finger. I gazed at it for a moment then laid it softly onto a small stack of important papers. I gazed at the ring for a moment then shut and locked the drawer.

"DADDY, LANDON STOLL MY CARSSSS!" I sighed as I heard Hunter yell for me. I stood up and walked out of my office and into the playroom were both my newly awaken boys were playing aggressive attempt of tug of war with Hunter's blue box derby model car that his uncle Jake had gotten him at the last race at the local derby. Hunter had always loved cars and racing, but he didn't really enjoy sports as much as his older twin brother who was in love with basketball as much as his mother, uncle, myself and many others in my family.

"Landon, Landon put it down. Put it down now." I said sternly and Landon grumbles and throw the model car onto the ground with a thud. One of the cars wheels popped off, Hunter gasped as he watched the wheel roll and fall to a stop. Then he whailed.

"DADDYYY!" I sighed with frustration and picked the crying Hunter up and gave a sternt look to Landon.

"Ill deal with you in a moment, go sit on the couch." I said calmly and his eyes went wide. He and Hunter had been informed by most all my close friends and family that if they did something wrong and I yelled at them. Then they would be ok in the end, but if I was calm and gave them the stern look there were doomed for a stern punishment. Landon droped his head down and stuck out his bottom lip as he walked over to the couch and sat down. I carried Landon into the kitchen, scooping up the car and the fallen wheel. I sat him down on the island in the center of the kitchen and smiled slightly at him.

"Buddy calm down." I said and wiped away his tears.

"But Daddy. Landon broked my toy." He said with a hiccup from crying so hard. I smiled and lifted his chin up so eyes would meet.

"And Daddy will fix it." I said and his deep green eyes he had gotten from his mother sparkled in hope.

"Really daddy?" He asked skeptically. I laughed and nodded.

"I grew up working on bigger cars than this." I said and held up the blue derby model car. He reached for me and hugged me tight.

"I love you Daddy." My face realexed and I pulled the small boy close to me.

"I love you too Little man." I said as I picked him up and sat him down on the ground.

"Send your brother in." I said with a sigh and he nodded and ran into the living room to get his brother. A moment later I heard small feet slowly walk down the hallway and stop at the doorway; I had my back turned away from the door as I made myself a drink.

"Come here Landon." I said and turned my head slightly to look at him from the corner of my eye. He looked like he was walking to his death. He stood close to me near the back window that looked over the remotely big back yard that had a swing set connected to a tree house, located in the biggest tree on the property.

"Why did you do it?" I asked him and glanced down at his small body as he stood there facing me. He shrugged.

"That's not an answer." I said and his shoulder slumped then tightened, I knew what was about to happen he was about to unlock his mother's anger.

"I didn't mean to break his stupide toy." He said and I ticked my tong as he used the word stupide.

"Then why did you throw it?" I asked him and he first answered by folding his tan arms over his tiny chest.

"It's no far. Uncle Jake didn't get me a car." He said and I couldn't help but laugh. Landon looked up at me and glared, which only made me laugh even more and even harder.

"Landon you hate cars. Every time we go to the old garage you sit in the office and huff and puff. And when we go to races you wear the plugs and play on my phone. Hunter doesn't. He loves cars and going to the races just like you love playing basketball and going to the games." I watched him find his temper and settle down; I could help but smile at how much he reminded me of his mother.

"Ohh Daddy, I dint think like that." He said and I picked him up. He laid his blond head on my shoulder.

"But you know that doesn't make up for breaking the car?" I asked and he slowly and sadly nodded.

"So after the game tonight Hunter gets to pick what's for dessert." He gasped and pulled back and looked at me, eyes wide.

"But he picked last times." I shrugged and kept my lips straight, even though he was so adorable.

"But you broke his toy, on purpose no less." He huffed and puffed and then sighed.

"Fine." He said in a grumble and I couldn't help but to laugh, Landon sent me an evil glare since he thought I was laughing at him. I sat him down and sent him to the living room to apologize. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent Nathan a text.

**~You Guys coming to the Game tonight.~ L.S**

**)Yea those guys have to have some real talent helping them out(-N.S**

I rolled my eyes at my younger brothers antics and sat my phone down as I picked up my drink. My phone then went off signaling another text. I opened it and smiled to myself.

**)BTW Brooke is taggen along(-N.S**

I didn't know what to send back to him. Do I say cool and act like I don't care or do I not reply , like I didn't care at all. I sighed and faced palmed myself. I never really thought about what to say to a girl, I dated the same one since 8th grade.

"God it's been way to long."

_**Hey Guys I hope you liked it and remember to review and Comment. And ill have another story ups oon thanks to one of my reviewers and remember if you have any ideas about a story you want me to write. Send me a message or put it in the reviews.**_


	6. NOW

_**Okay guys I hope you like it and remember to REVIEW and COMMENT and CHECK out my OTHER STORIES.**_

LUCAS'S POV

It was five till seven and I had finally gotten the boys dressed in their suits and into the car. They were exited to go; they always were for the year long season. It took only a few minutes for us to get to the high school. Cars already filled over half of the large parking lot. When I parked in the teacher area I was welcomed by others calling out good luck and hope we wins. I was wearing a black dress pants and a button up light blue dress shirt. The boys were wearing about the same. I helped both of them out of their car seats and sat them on their feet on the parking lot pavement. I grabbed the gym bag and slung it over my shoulder then reached out for one of each of the boy's hands. Both grabbed my hands and then practically led me to the entrance of the gym.

When I walked in people were coming in through all the exits, it was very load. I pulled the boys closer to my side as we made our way through the ever so quickly thickening crowed. When we finally made it over to the back hallway to the locker rooms I let the boys drift a bit ahead of me. I hadn't seen Nathan or his family when we had made our way through the crowed. I kept telling myself I was looking for my brother and his family, not the girl that would be coming with them. I caroled the boys into the locker room. Most of the players were already there laughing and talking loudly. Hunter ran over to the star shooting guard, a boy named Tony Aparo. He was sitting against his rack with is headphones in. I laughed and caught Hunter as the boy Jumped with a long childish giggle. Landon however sauntered over to our Point Guard Jermyn Hardy and his Cousin Jess Hardy who was our Center. They nodded over to him and gave him a nuggie as he sat down next to them. I laughed and smiled, The boys were always so welcoming to the kids, which included Jamie when he hung around.

Just then the last of the missing players came in and began getting ready for the game. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. I took a deep breath and called out to the team to get them to settle down. The team took their seats and looked over at me. "Now or never" I thought to myself and began to speak to the team.

BROOKE'S POV…

Nathan and Haley had invited me to the local high school basketball game. I knew or Nathan basketball was half his life, the other half being his family. And I knew it meant a lot to Haley seeing it was what made her family whole and probably one of the main reasons they ended up together. They had never told me the whole story but I knew basketball played a big part in all of their history. So I said yes and I was now sitting in the stands of a crowded gym. People had homemade sighs sitting on their laps along with old foam finger they had brought along with them. Everyone as smiling and a lot of the girls had face paint of, with either numbers or words. The cheerleads then ran out and I smiled. I had been a cheerleader back in my home town. But seeing as my home town had as many people graduating in one class as this school had in the entire school it was a bit different. We were sat half way up the stands closer to the home benches. The other team was there and warming up. Nathan and Haley were both to my left and little Jamie crawled up onto my lap and watched as the rivaling team practiced. As I gazed around the gym there was a poster of the gym door. On it said "The last 30 seconds matter, don't give up." It had a picture of a young blond boy shooting the ball at the last possible second and it go in on the buzzer. I couldn't see the boy's face so well but for some reason it made me think of Nathan's older blonde brother Lucas. He was handsome and obviously athletic. But according to Haley he was very smart, not as smart as her of course but quite a force to be reckoned with. His blue eyes were very captivating to say the least. But before I could think of much more the lights began to dim and the crowed feel into a hushed silence and then a young man's voice came over the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentleman please welcome your Tree Hill Ravens." The crowd cheered as the team rushed out. I first noticed how the crowed began to laugh, I then followed by noticing the two little blond haired twins were sitting on the shoulders of two of the tallest boys I had ever seen. I glanced over at Haley who was laughing slightly as well.

"Why are your nephews on the shoulders of some of the players?" I asked with a smile. Before Nathan or Haley could explain to me I saw the boy's father swagger slowly out of the locker rooms and into the gym. Once again the crowd cheered. And it hit me, Lucas was the Tree Hill Raven's coach and I had been completely set up. I glared at Haley who gave me a guilty smile and shrugged her shoulder I sighed but my smile stayed intact. Okay, I really wasn't upset. Actually I was quite happy; Luca was a very handsome man and had two adorable little boys. But I didn't know whether to go for it or sit back and wait. The Players handed each of the boys to Lucas and Lucas sent them up to Us with a swat to their covered butts with his folder in his hand. Both boys laughed and raced up the bleacher stairs to meet us. Lucas watched his sons and I saw him smile as our eyes connected. He nodded once to me in hello and I nodded back, smile still traced on my lips.

But as I watched Lucas turn back to the court I noticed something missing. On his weeding finger there was no gold band like the last time we saw each other. This time it was bar skin with nothing to let shin. I didn't know whether to smile with pleasure or to weep with worry. What if I wasn't the woman he wanted or needed for his young sons? What if I didn't meet up to the standards he needs, What if he broke my heart, or worse if the boys hearts were broke.

As the game started Jamie walked back over and sat himself between his mother and father. And somehow both boys ended up cuddled up into me on my lap. They were both just small enough to fit together on my lap, against me. I didn't even notice that I was running my fingers through London's shaggy hair as I watched the game. Hunter snuggled deeper into my side and slowly drifted off to sleep. Basketball didn't seem to interest him much, but for Landon his eyes were wide opened and he was watching ever move the players made. He was mouthing words and slammed his fist into his leg when things went wrong, but would through his hands up just like his father when something lucky happened for their team. Father and son seemed so much alike from the outside looking in. Same color hair and same deep blue eyes. Landon was what Lucas probably looked like as a child. Hinter was very similar other than his eyes which were green; he must get that from his mother.

"Your pretty." I glanced down and smiled at Landon and his random comment. He was now gazing at me.

"Thank you, your very handsome yourself." I said and he smiled then gazed at my face.

"My birthday wish came early." He said and I looked back at him with a puzzled expression. I shifted slightly so I was looking directly at him and so he was looking directly looking at me.

"What was the wish?" I asked after a long pause. He sighed and looked back at the game and watched intently as his father clapped his hands , causing Landon to clap his own.

"For mine and Hunter's Birfday, I asked for," He paused as he clapped and cheered as our team earned another easy three points.

"What did ya ask for?" I asked and after a moment he looked back at me and gave a puzzled smile and giggle.

"Don't you know?" He asked and giggled as I shooke my head no in response. I smiled as he then leaned his small back against my chest and whispered softly to me.

"A mommy."

_**Okay guys I hope you liked it and ill have two chapter up for my newest story up real soon, sorry for the wait. And remember to check out my other stories AND remember to Review and comment.**_


	7. Dont break a tiny heart

_**Okay here you go guys and I know its been a bit but I have work and school sucks! But here you go guys and remember to review and comment. And check out my other stories. **_

**Brookes POV**

I dint know what to say, so I just sat there. Landon didn't seem to notice through. He kept his eyes on the court and watched the game proceed. When Landon had said it did three things to me. It warmed my heart, broke my heart and scared me more than anything imaginable. I stayed still for nearly all the game, and when the game did end and the crowd cheered for the Ravens then slowly thinned out. Lucas made his way back out from the locker room. Both Landon and Hunter ran down the now deserted steps and jumped into their father's arms. Lucas caught them with ease and spun them around causing all three of them to laugh. Jamie than ran to his uncle and hugged him around his side and all three little boys began talking a mile a minute. I fallowed Haley and Nathan down the bleachers and smiled as I watched the event in front of me. Lucas had Jamie on his shoulders, Landon was clinging around his father's left leg and Lucas was holding Hunter in his right arm.

"I swear it's like they want me to fall, and die." Lucas joked and Haley glared at her brother in law.

"No matter how you day it Lucas, it's still not funny, and it never will be." She said as she kept glaring at Lucas.

"Aw come on Hales, I was only joking." Lucas said in defense. But it did nothing for Haley, who just rolled her eyes. I had no clue why Haley was over reacting so bad.

"Your only joking now, but how about after that game, or when Sarah was in the accident." Haley said and Lucas turned to stone. Haley must have heard what she said and looked up at Lucas with sorrowful eyes. Lucas kept still for a moment and nodded slowly.

"Hey come on guys, we just won the game, this is no time for being sad. Let's go to the dinner and have a big un healthy dinner." Nathan said and I nodded. Lucas and Haley looked at each other for a moment then averted their gazes.

"Yea lets go, but first, there is no way I can walk with this many kids attached to me." I laughed and Nathan reached up and took Jamie off Lucas shoulders and sat him on his own shoulders. Landon giggled and stood up garbing his daddy's hand as his brother was put down and held onto by the other hand of their father. I fallowed close behind as we walked out of the gym. Landon must have noticed me, because he grabbed my hand with his left hand, the one opposite from the one holding his fathers'. I smiled down at the boy and he smiled back, one that looked just like his fathers. As we walked through the parking lot of the high school my heart hurt all the same but I slowly and unknowingly became less scared. The boys were kind and their father was as well. But could I love them? I just didn't know, and another thing is that I just meet the man. He may not even think of me in that way, and his is probably very careful because of the boys. But I already knew the boys. I was so caught up In thought, that I didn't even hear Lucas began to talk to me.

"Brooke…Brooke?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my attrition to Lucas, who had stopped walking and was now looking at me. I smiled and shook my head to clear it away from my thoughts. Lucas laughed and smiled at me.

"As I was saying, how longer will you be In town?" I smiled and cleared my throat

"Um, for just a few months." He nodded and was then brought into a conversation with Nathan.

**Lucas POV.**

When we finally made it to the dinner, all three boys wanted to eat ice cream for dinner. We finally convinced them to eat chicken nuggets before begging again for ice cream. We sat down at the center table. Hunter was sitting in my lap as he ate and somehow Landon had made his way onto Brookes lap. I couldn't help but smile at them. Brooke was sitting next to me and we were talking about nothing. Our heads were stopped down as we talked. We each had one of the twins pulled close to us. I was so absorbed in our conversation I didn't even notice the flash of Haley's camera. We weren't talking about anything important; we were talking about random little things. She was just so interesting, when she spoke she I had the nagging feeling that I just had to listen to every word she had to say. She was also funny; she kept a smile on my face as she told stories about her high school life. But the thing that got me hooked the most was when she snuggled Landon into her chest as he slowly feel asleep. She did it like she had down it a million times before.

I didn't know if I should be happy that my son is opening up to someone or to be afraid his little heart would end up shattered one more time. But I prayed that Brooke wouldn't do that to him, make him love her then head back to New York without a second look. But I prayed to god for the boys' sake and my own that she wasn't like that. I don't believe my heart could take losing someone else I was starting to care for, mostly if my sons started to love her.

God Please let this girl stay, For the boys and me. I thought to myself.

_**There you go guys and remember to review and comment. And I hope you liked it and remember to check out my other stories.**_


	8. What am i going to do

Hey guys this one isn't going to be very long it mostly in inbetweener. But I hope you like it and remember to review and comment.

That night when the boys and I made it home both boys were worn out. Their little suits barely made it to dinner when the through all but their pants and white under shirts off. As I walked through our door, with both boys in my arms, I shoved the door closed with my foot and slowly drifted up the stairs. Neither boy was asleep, but said they were just too tired to work, and I was just too tired to contradicted them. I walked into Hunters room first and laid him down, he snuggled on top of the covers,

"Im going to get Landon in bed first ok?" I said and Hunter nodded sleepily. I smiled to myself and walked through the joining bathrooms and into London's room. I laid him in his bed and walked over to his dresser. I then began pulling out his pajamas. I grabbed him a black batman one and then walked over to him. I gingerly pulled him out of his clothes that he had left on and slowly and carefully slipped his pajamas on over him. After getting him dressed in his sleep wear, I covered him up and walked back to Hunter's room, Shutting Landon's light off as I went. I walked over to Hunters dresser and pulled out his dark blue racing pajamas. I then walked over to him, he was asleep. I smiled and striped him from his clothes and then slide his new ones on. Just as I was about to get up and leave I heard his sleepy little voice.

"Daddy?" I looked back and sat down on the corner of his bed and smiled at him.

"Yea buddy?" I asked as he looked down at his sleepy eyes.

"How did you meet my mommy?" As he said that I paused and thought about what I should say.

"Ill tell you, but this count's as your story." I said and he nodded and turned in his bed to get more comfortable. I sighed and then scratched my head as I tried to recall events from over 15 years ago.

"Well I guess I was about 7 when I meet her. Your momma was the meanest girl in second grade. She had just moved to town with her momma and daddy. She had the deepest green eyes, I had ever seen. Well anyways, your Aunt Haley and I were sitting at Grandma Karen's dinner. We were sitting at the counter eating grilled cheese, when she walked in with her momma. This was their first time ever to the dinner, so your grandma walked over and introduced herself. Your mommas, momma introduced herself and your momma. So grandma made me and Haley walk over and introduce herself. At first your grandma Shelly thought me and Aunt Haley were brother and sister." I said and stopped as Hunter giggled sleepily. Well your grandma's began talking leaving your momma, Aunt Haley and me to talk to one another. Well anyways as we stood there I noticed her black hair was in 8 long braids down her back, so the first thing I do is tug on two of them as she has her back facing me. Your momma wiped around and flung her arms out, hitting me real hard on my chest. She yelled at me called me every mean word she knew at that age, which was a lot considering we were 7 years old." I stopped and smiled as I remembered my childhood.

"Then she said she hated me. I folded my arms over my chest and said fine I hate you to. We were mean to one another for another 4 years then she got all nice to me. Then when we were in 7th grade I feel totally and completely in love with her. Your momma was my best friend after that, don't get me wrong Aunt Haley was also my best friend but your momma was different and it felt good. She was my first girlfriend." Hunter smiled as I talked about my childhood and his momma.

"So you loved my momma?" I laughed and smiled.

"I loved your momma more than anything in the world but then she had to tie up with you two when we found out about ya." I tickled Hunter for a moment then stopped so he could ketch his breath.

"Go to sleep, little man." I said and covered him up once more and walked to the door, turning of the light and stood in the doorway for a moment.

"I love you daddy." I smiled and leaned against the frame as I looked at my young son.

"I love you too." I shut the door and walked down the hallway. I walked to my room and flipped the light on. I looked around it, there were about a dozen pictures scared along the walls. On my bedside table was a picture from my senior year. It was of me and Sarah; we were sitting on the picnic table down at the river court. She was wearing my jacket; it was in the middle of the fall and a little chilly out. Hayley must have taken the picture because Nathans photos always suck and Payton was always too busy sucking lip with Jake.

I sat down on my bed and flopped back. My thoughts start to drift to a certain short brunette. I had already started picking little things about her up. Like the way she throws her head back when she laughs to the way she listens so intently to everyone even if the person is a hyper 4 year old with a short initiation span. She was sweet and was so nice to the boys. And it never hurt that she was beautiful.

"What am I going to do?

Okay guys I know it wasn't the longest but I had to update seeing as I'm going out of town tonight so I hope you like it and remember to comment and review


	9. Part one

_**Here you go guys this is only part one of a sort of go on chapter, so remember to review and comment.**_

Brookes POV.

It was 10:27am.

I was sitting at the kitchen table starring dreamily into my bowl of Cheerio O's when the doorbell rang. I shook my head from my daze and began walking towards the door. I had made it to the hallway when Jamie's thunders footsteps came running down the stairs. I laughed and stopped, letting him in front of me. He flung the door open and smiled at the guests. At the door stood three blonds, Lucas and his little boys. Hunter hugged me around the waist and ran up the stairs alongside his older cousin, but Landon paused for a moment. He stopped at the beginning of the stairs. He turned and looked knowingly t his father and then ran up the stairs. Lucas laughed as he walked in through the threshold of the house.

"Hey Brooke." I smiled and gave him a half wave then I shut the door closed.

"Hey, um Haley just ran out to the store and Nathan is out for his jog. Jamie said he wanted to be here when you brought the boys over." I watched as he shrugged of his coat and hung it over the banister. We stood there for one long awkward moment.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?" At that moment I did not move, not an inch, Hell I didn't even blink. But in my mind it was going a mile a minute. In my mind fireworks were going off and I was smiling like crazy, but that was only on the inside. I must have taken to long because all the sudden he gulped and took a step back. He rubbed his head and gave an awkward laugh.

"..I.. umm. Never mind… I'm gonna go check on the kids." Before I could say anything he looked at me then jogged up the stairs.

"Stupide..Stupide..Stupide!" I screamed softly to myself and dragged my hands down my face.

"Why did I do that?" I moaned to myself as I flopped face down on the couch with a groan. Why did I do that? Really? I mean I like him, he is cute and sweet and is an amazing guy.

Just then the front door opened and in walked in a tall curly headed blonde.

"Haley? Nathan?" I sat up and looked over at her.

"Can I help you?" I asked and she jumped and spun around to look at me.

"Ummm, I don't know. Who are you?"

"I'm Brooke, and you are?"

"I'm Peyton, were is Haley and Nathan?"

"Not here, but can I ask why the hell you didn't knock?"

"Maybe because iv know the owners since before high school." I rolled my eyes and stood up.

" Well they aren't here, can I help you. Or do I need to call someone to make you leave?" The girl snorted and crossed her long pale arms.

"I'd like to see you try." Before I could say anything Lucas jogged down the stairs.

"Brooke what's going on?" He asked as he looked at me, he had yet to notice the blonde. I pointed to her and he turned his gaze, his worried expression turned into happiness. He jogged the rest of the way down the stairs and pulled the blond girl into a hug. They embraced one another and laughed as they both started talking a mile a minute. And deep in my core I could feel strong jealously. I stood there as I watched the two of them talk and laugh.

"The boys are upstairs; they would love to see you." Peyton nodded and he called out to the boys, asking them to come down. After a moment the thunders footsteps of the three boys could be heard, echoing of the walls as they ran down the steps. When the three little blonde boys say Peyton they all screamed her name and raced down the steps and hugged her all at once.

Lucas had a smile on his face as he watched the four embrace, but then he turned in my direction and 90% of his happy smile evaporated and he gave me a sideways dimpled smile and turned his attention back to the little boys and Peyton.

"Umm Brooke this is Peyton, Peyton this is Brooke." He said with a wave of his arm in my direction then in Peyton's. We both made an awkward wave in one another direction and I gave a slight nod to her.

"Umm Jakes in the car with the girls." The boys looked up at Lucas with begging looks. Lucas laughed and shrugged. The three boys flung the door open and ran out to the drive way.

"So how long have you guys known each other?" I asked awkwardly.

"Peyton here dated Nathan then she got together with Pete from Fall out Boy. Then finally her now guy Jake. She was kind of into basketball players." Lucas said with a laugh and was rewarded with a backhand to the chest.

"Well I had Nathan since we were little then I was properly introduced to Nathans big brother Lucas here, during freshman year. Then after this handsome guy started hanging out with our crowed I started hanging out with Jake, then one thing led to another and now I have a husband and two beautiful daughters." Just then a herd of giggly children came running in. Behind all the blond boys came a tall wavy blonde head little girl, she was about 6 or 7 just a bit older than Jamie. And behind her was a tiny little brunette with the Brownest eyes I had ever seen. Her long brown hair was in ruff curls like Peyton's. They came running in, but Peyton caught the little girl and Lucas threw the blond girl over his shoulder. Both girls went into a giggling fit.

"Brooke this is Jenny and the squirming munchkin in Peyton's hands is Little Hannah." As he finished a man with brown hair and stuble on his chin came in. He was wearing worn jeans and a a white and blue plaid long sleve shirt on with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

"And this is my husband Jake." Peyton said and Jake gave me a slight wave and a smile.

"Jake this is Brooke, she is good friends with Nat, and Hales." He nodded and said hello to me.

_**Okay guys ill have Lucas's POV and more on the next chapter that should be up very very soon.**_


End file.
